Hermione in Wizardland
by Luneville
Summary: What would have happened to the Wizarding world if Hermione missed her letter to Hogwarts? Can she save all of Witch and Wizard kind? Your about to find out...
1. Prologue

**Chapter one: Prologue**

* * *

_The Granger's house was quiet on a bright August morning when a certain half drunk, half giant with a killer hangover knocked on their door._

_Fate had foretold a normal breakfast time that day, all 3 of the Grangers sitting down for a homely breakfast. But the night before there had been an accident which changed life as we knew it._

_Hermione Granger was 11 years old, 12 in a couple of months. She had been on her way to bed when she glanced out the window and saw a huge shadow looming out of the summertime haze. She took a step back and tripped on the top stair and tumbled the rest of the way down._

_As her parents rushed Hermione to hospital they failed to notice the dark shadow of the man named Rubeus Hagrid, who, being extremely drunk, had stumbled and fallen asleep in a flowerbed of their lawn._

_So the next morning, when he had awoken still half drunk with a killer headache, he continued to do the job he had been sent to do, and that was to deliver and explain the letter of invitation to a Ms Hermione Jane Granger. When he knocked on the door to no reply, he decided to abandon the letter in a near by bin, go have a lie down then tell Dumbledore that they had declined the offer for a place at Hogwarts._

_Little did Hagrid know, the whole world had just shifted. Hermione not coming to Hogwarts was one of the worst things that could have happened. Hermione ending up in a well known grammar school called Belfast Royal Academy was fine for her, but in fact destroyed the whole of the wizarding world._

_Hermione did not come to Hogwarts, so she was not there to convince Ron and Harry to study for their 1st year exams. They failed, were kicked out of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry (to the delight of a certain Professor Snape) and became mad. As a result, Harry was not there to stop Voldemort from taking the Philosopher's stone, therefore Voldemort grew in strength, took over the wizarding world, and became known as the Red King. Dumbledore lost his role of most powerful wizard in the world and was known to those who despised him as the goody-goody White King, mainly because of his silver beard, the opposite of Voldemort's red, piercing eyes._

_What will happen one fateful day when one Hermione Jane Granger, aged 19, takes a visit to Kings Cross Station…_


	2. Kings Cross Station

**Chapter 2: Kings Cross Station**

**19 year old Hermione's POV**

* * *

I don't want to leave. I don't want to go and marry Mr Hamish, who I have never met but is a rich Lord who may parents, who are mere dentists, want me to marry. That is why I am here, in this King Cross Station in London, waiting for my train on platform 10. It is exactly 10:30 on September 1st. I know that much because there is a giant clock on the wall in between platforms 9½ and 10. There seems to be a lot of bustle going on between the two platforms, because a lot of people are rushing by. There are also a lot of animals. Never in my life have I seen so many owls, cats, toads etc. in cages rushing past on top of nervous children's trolleys. That's something else; there seem to be a lot of nervous children around, all pushing massive trunks. One of them even came up to me asking where platform 9 ¾ was. Bless.

Suddenly, there was a rush of ginger and I was being knocked backwards. An old, plump, fiery-headed-going-grey woman was hurrying forward with 6 or 7 children.

"Hurry up Frank, Peter, we're gonna miss the train!!"

"Calm down mum! Its only 25 to!" one of her startlingly redheaded children said.

"With all of you, we're still gonna be late, Mary!"

As they hurried forward, I was pushed back again and then last thing I know is that I'm going to be pushed into the wall between platforms 9 ½ and 10. But when I expected my back to meet solid stone, I just melted through, with ginger hair on all sides of me.

Next thing I know, I'm lying flat on my back. A cute, redheaded boy, who looked about 7th year, was sticking out a hand to help me up.

"ROBERT WEASLEY, stop flirting and hurry up!" the old lady was shouting.

"But I pushed her over mum! Its only right I pick her up!" he shouted back. Then, "Sorry 'bout that. And 'bout her. She's a bit stressed today." And then he walked off.

I looked around me for the first time. And in front of me, to my complete shock, was a steaming scarlet steam engine.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry it's short, please review!**


End file.
